Well, kiss my smart arse
by lusterous
Summary: My 1st storiee! Kouzumi and Kouichi wiv one of my one characters! Izumi si caught cheating! [This was made as a jab at the almighty Cloaked Fox back then. I'm sorry for any problems this caused.]


Izumi sat on her desk, twirling around a long mechanical pencil. She sighed as she looked around from side to side and stared blankly at the paper in front of her.  
  
'Darn it. I didn't study for this stupid math test!' Izumi glanced at the tiny numbers and filled in a bubble when she glanced over to another person's test and smiled, 'I'll just copy a few.'  
  
(Later)  
  
"Ms. Orimoto. Please see me after class." Izumi's ears perked up and she immediately frowned.  
  
'Oh no, I think it's because of my Math test! Ahhhh! I was SO STUPID!" Izumi started to bang her head repeatedly on her desk.  
  
"Izumi, my love, are you okay?" Izumi stared at Junpei who was weeping.  
  
"AHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" Izumi yelled as she brought out a mallet and swung it mightily at Junpei, "Die!!"  
  
"Izumi." Izumi's friends, Miaka sweat dropped.  
  
(After class)  
  
"Ms. Orimoto. The last portion of you test is exactly identical to this one." The teacher held up Izumi's test and another ones.  
  
"But-." Izumi started.  
  
"No buts, Ms. Orimoto. I am forced to give you a zero for cheating and an entire month of detention and a phone call home." The teacher wrote something down, "I am very angry with you Ms. Orimoto. I trust that you wont do that again?"  
  
Izumi couldn't speak so she nodded.  
  
"Good. Now you may leave." The teacher went to her work as Izumi slid out of the classroom and shut the door.  
  
'Okay.. So I was stupid yesterday to cheat on my test. Now I have an entire month of detention and a zero in Math A honors. I wonder what my parents will think?' Izumi frowned and shook her head, 'I'm dead meat.'  
  
(Next class)  
  
The door and someone strode in. Girls from the front to the back all swooned in his sight and all the boys gave him thumbs up. He sat on a desk when he was pushed off by a shove. He turned his black head and twisted around to see who pushed him off.  
  
"Excuse me but you and your fat ass is sitting on my desk." A girl with shoulder length blond hair glared.  
  
The boy smirked, "You're Izumi aren't you."  
  
The girl raised one eyebrow, "Yes?"  
  
The boy leaned forwards on the desk and took her chin between his fingers, "I don't want you cheating on my test. If you are so stupid enough to cheat, maybe you should go back to class. What was it called? Math D."  
  
"I'm perfectly smart you idiot!" Izumi pushed him away.  
  
He smirked, "You're the idiot who had to cheat."  
  
"Who are you and your perfect grades?" Izumi scowled as he walked away.  
  
"Just call me Kouji Minamoto, the smartest boy here." Then he smirked and high five a brown haired boy and laughed at her behind her back.  
  
(Lunch)  
  
Izumi sat down next to Miaka and Hikaru, her other friend, after she had managed to run away from her stalker, Junpei.  
  
"Can you believe it? Kouji Minamoto got another 113% in AP History!" Hikaru bit in her sandwich, "And he got a 100% in Math A Honors!"  
  
"Don't say his name. It makes my blood boil." Izumi peeled an orange.  
  
"But Kouji is really a nice-." Hikaru said.  
  
Izumi threw the orange peel at Hikaru, "I need to take a walk. Thank you very much." She said sarcastically and stomped away, just like that.  
  
"Wow. She's pissed." Hikaru muttered.  
  
Miaka flicked her hair at a passing by boy, "No duh."  
  
(Izumi)  
  
"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Izumi yelled as she stomped down a trail where she sat down on a swing, "He and stupid smart ass!"  
  
"Who do you hate?" Izumi looked up to see Kouji.  
  
"YOU!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, causing him to frown in confusion.  
  
"Why? I've never seen you before." Izumi blinked and noticed this person was not Kouji, he had shorter hair and it was blue, "I think you must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Kouichi Kimura." He sat down in the swing next to hers.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Izumi smiled pathetically, "My name is Izumi Orimoto. Nice to meet you."  
  
"So whom were you talking about that you hate?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Kouji Minamoto, that brat." Izumi crossed her arms and shook her head in anger.  
  
Kouichi smiled, "That's my twin brother." He swung back and forth on the swing, "We have different last names because we were separated at birth but it doesn't matter. He's really nice if you know him."  
  
"Well I say you're nicer!" Izumi stated then blushed, "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Kouichi got off the swing and walked to Izumi and knelt down in front of her, "You've got interesting eyes. They're green and enchanting."  
  
Izumi blushed crimson; "I got it from my great grandmother-." Izumi stopped in surprise.  
  
Kouichi moved forward and kissed her on the lips as Izumi moaned and opened her mouth slightly and..  
  
(Many days later)  
  
"Aww, Izumi! How come you get the cutest guy at school as your boy friend?" Miaka wailed.  
  
"Well, he's cute but he's not as handsome as me!" Junpei stepped up and held a rose in front of Izumi.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Izumi screamed and hit Junpei with an anvil before walking away.  
  
"Well he is right for one part, Kouji is also the cutest boy in the school too! It's so kawaii that they're twins! You're so lucky Izumi!" Hikaru clung to her friend when she immediately let go and blushed.  
  
"What? Where? Who? When?" Izumi asked.  
  
"It's the twins." Hikaru looked down, blushing.  
  
"Oh, Kouichi!" Izumi smiled and ran to him, kissing him on the lips, "This is my friend Hikaru!" Hikaru kicked Izumi.  
  
"Hello." Kouichi smiled, "Coming to class Izumi?"  
  
"Okay." Izumi smiled and they walked away.  
  
Hikaru glanced at Kouji who was starting to walk away, "Wait!" She ran to him.  
  
Kouji stopped and looked at her, "What?"  
  
"I just wanted to say." Hikaru looked up at him, "I have a crush on you." Then she turned to run away but he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I do to. I've had a crush on you since." Kouji paused, "For a month now."  
  
"Really?" Hikaru asked, her light brown eyes shimmering.  
  
"Of course." Kouji grinned and placed a kiss on her lips, "Come on, I'll walk you to class."  
  
(End!)  
  
Wow I just wrote a really long chapter! Please review and bye! 


End file.
